Will You Stay With Me?
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. What happens when Oz has a nightmare and breaks down? Will Raven/Gil comfort him? Fluff. R&R!


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.  
_

**Will You Stay With Me?**

Oz was running; he didn't know why, or where he was going, but something was telling him to run – and keep running. So he ran as fast and as far as he could. But then, when he thought it was safe to stop, he heard a sound. He looked back; big mistake. Instead of something wild and scary, he saw Alice.

"Alice! Hurry up! The… The thing will get you! RUN!"

But the chain didn't move. Oz started to walk to her, trying to be quiet and get to her, but something made him stop.

He looked into her eyes, - the usual blue was gone, replaced by red and black. He gasped. _But no, surely Alive wouldn't… Would she?_

He tired to turn and run, but she grabbed him, and he felt the cool, sharp steel of the blade run through him.

He gasped again, blood pouring from the wound and his mouth as she pulled the blade back out and laughed. Oz had two thoughts 1) _Why, Alice?_ and 2) _I wish that Gil was here._

And then he closed his eyes, and everything faded to black.

OoOoOoO

Gil, or Raven as he was now going by, and Alice both woke to the sounds of Oz's screams. Both jumped from their places at the table and ran to the bedroom Oz was using.

Raven threw the door open before rushing inside, and to the side of the golden-haired boy.

The older man gently brushed the gold bangs away from the boys face before he pulled up his hand and smacked it across the pale, smooth cheek.

Oz woke in an instant, panting and with tears in his eyes. Alice, meanwhile, was standing in the doorway holding a sword – the one that Raven had given to her the moment they had rescued her.

Oz looked at the man dressed in black, before bursting into tears, pulling the unguarded man closer. Gil just let him cry it out. Whatever he had dreamed had scared him pretty badly if he was crying this much.

Raven pulled the boy into an embrace, trying to sooth him. Then Alice caught Oz's attention before Oz started to scream.

OoOoOoO

Gil looked at Alice with hate and anger in his eyes before pointing outside of the door.

"Get out of here, B-Rabbit! How DARE you try – and succeed – to make him feel worse! GET OUT!"

Alice felt her heart break. Who would help her find her memories now? But she did as she was told and left the room, quickly going to the one that contained her things. She locked the door, throwing the sword down on the bed.

In the other room, Oz had calmed down enough to loosen his grip on Raven's now crumpled clothes, but it didn't stop the tears from falling.

"R-Raven?" Oz's voice stuttered, and Gil felt a deep emotion run through him as he stared at the boy.

"Yes?"  
"W-will you s-stay with m-me? In c-case it happens a-again?"  
The older man sighed as he counted the number of times his master stuttered before he took off his hat, cloak and boots. He climbed into the bed beside the worn out boy, and pulled him close before letting himself settle.

OoOoOoO

Alice quickly and quietly packed all her clothes and things in the single pack that she had brought with her, before unlocking the door and making her way to the kitchen, grabbing some bread, cheese and an apple. She ran lightly back to her room and stuffed the food into the pack before tying a loose knot so that nothing would fall out.  
The chain reached under the mattress and pulled out a handful of coins, and placed them in her pocket before picking up the sword and taking a quick look around the room.  
Sighing, she made her way over to the window before opening it, and slowly started to climb out, and down the wall. She would find her own memories.

OoOoOoO

Gil held on lightly but firmly so that they were close and would fit into the single bed together.

He felt the green-eyes boy drift off into sleep, and waited another moment before kissing his forehead lightly, sighing in contentment when Oz snuggled closer to him. He waited until the boy stopped moving before taking a deep breath and whispering; "I love you."

And with that whispered declaration, both males were asleep, snuggled together in the single bed, and Alice was gone.

Fin~


End file.
